Adiksi
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: Kau meluluhkan semua logika. Membuatku terperangkap di jaringmu yang bernama musik. Menghanyutkanku dalam siklusmu. Menenggelamkanku dalam candu. Kau adalah adiksi, Nodame.


Alunan suara piano, yang melayangkanku dari tidur di kala itu. Liar, labil, namun berdesir lembut menyapa telingaku.

Aku menghilang dari duniaku yang penat, menuju padang ilalang buatanmu.

Dewa, keluarkan aku dari jebakan ini… aku sudah jatuh cinta.

**.**

**Adiksi**

_By Mitoia  
>Nodame Cantabile © Ninomiya Tomoko<br>Composer mentioning disclaimed to themselves  
>Rating: TGenre: Drama/Pairing: ChiakiNodame_

.

Masih teringat saat pertama aku mendengar lagu itu.

Beethoven Sonata No. 31.

Serampangan, liar, berantakan, salah nada…

…di tengah kamar yang lebih mirip tempat pembuangan sampah pula.

Angin, padang ilalang, gemerisik rumput, sinar matahari, langit, awan…

…kenapa? Kenapa harus perempuan itu yang membawaku ke dunianya? Aku tidak ingin terbangun. Aku tidak ingin pergi dari padang ilalang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semilir angin dan gemerisik rumput yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Aku ingin membawanya kalau perlu.

Sial, permainannya berhenti.

Bisakah kau mainkan lagi? Bukan di dalam kamar yang kotor dan penuh sampah ini. Bukan dengan kaus dan celana seadanya dan rambut yang belum dikeramasi selama berhari-hari.

Tapi di tengah panggung kemilau yang gemerlap oleh cahaya lampu, dengan gaun yang indah dan dandanan yang cantik.

Ah, ingin sekali aku membawamu ke tempat yang gemilang itu.

Dan kau pasti akan membawa banyak sekali orang ke dalam padang ilalang ciptaanmu itu, Nodame.

.

.

Itukah sumpahku? Itukah janjiku?

Sejak hari di mana aku mendengar permainanmu itu untuk pertama kali, aku merasa bahwa aku harus menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab untuk membawamu ke panggung besar dan berkilau. Membawamu ke pusat ketertarikan dan menjadikanmu bintang yang bersinar.

Permainanmu. Mozart-mu yang acak-acakan. Debussy-mu yang liar. Liszt-mu yang kelewat dramatis. Aku benci sekali ketidak teraturan. Aku tidak suka kalau kau selalu menggubah lagu orang dengan interpretasi anehmu sendiri.

Tapi kenapa setiap mendengar permainanmu, aku selalu kehilangan logika? Membuang deretan nada yang berbaris rapi tergantung di garis-garis partitur. Membiarkan diriku terhanyut dalam dunia interpretasi anehmu. Membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kelabilanmu.

Hah, rasanya aku menderita semacam adiksi.

.

.

Dunia berputar cepat sekali bukan, Nodame?

Tahu-tahu saja kau sudah ditarik oleh Harisen sialan itu. Dan aku meninggalkan semua partitur pianoku, menggantinya dengan komposisi orkestra dan tongkat konduktor, merelakan guru idolaku Sebastiano Vieira dan berguru pada maestro genit, Stresemann.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kau sudah bolak-balik kamarku setiap hari selama enam bulan. tidak terhitung berapa kali kau numpang makan di apartemenku, dan berapa kali aku mengajarimu dengan kejam untuk meluruskan sedikit permainanmu.

Dan hari ini apartemenmu kosong. Di apartemenku juga hanya ada aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang berteriak meminta makan malam atau mencuri kemejaku diam-diam. Tidak ada perempuan serampangan yang numpang tidur di ranjangku dengan pose aneh, ataupun membawa barang-barang aneh ke kamarku.

Kau pergi.

Tidak, kau melarikan diri.

Dan hari ini, aku mengepak barang ke Okawa.

Aku berjanji padamu, pada diriku sendiri, untuk membawamu ke panggung yang gemerlapan, dengan tepuk tangan dan kata 'encore!' yang berkumandang dari segala penjurunya.

Dan aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya.

.

.

_Tanpa sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta dengan musikmu._

.

.

Dan hari itu, matahari baru tenggelam sepertiganya.

Kau berjalan sambil menggenggam ponselmu, bercerita dengan polos dari mikrofonnya, dan tanpa sadar tanganku sudah melingkar di bahumu.

Mungkin ini yang disebut kisah romantis, drama atau semacamnya. Aku tidak peduli.

Yang jelas saat ini aku telah menemukanmu, menangkapmu, dan mendekapmu. Tidak akan aku membiarkanmu lepas dan lari lagi, karena aku akan membawamu ke panggung itu entah bagaimana caranya.

Menemukanmu adalah seperti seorang penambang yang menemukan ladang emas. Menangkapmu adalah seperti penambang itu menambangnya. Mendekapmu adalah seperti penambang itu membawanya dalam keranjang dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tapi kau telah menangkapku sejak awal. Membuatku masuk ke dalam perangkapmu dengan musikmu. Membuatku terjun lebih dalam dengan permainanmu. Membuatku tenggelam dengan sifat dan sikapmu, dan membuatku merasa tidak ingin keluar dengan obsesimu padaku.

Aku terjebak dalam lubang buatanmu. Aku terbawa arus siklus dalam lingkaranmu. Aku terbawa menjadi sebagian darimu, bagian dari kehidupanmu.

Dan terseret dalam arus kehidupanmu mulai menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Kau. Musikmu. Tingkah lakumu. Semuanya meracuni diriku.

Adiksi. Keberadaanmu adalah adiksi buatku. Keberadaanmu adalah bagian dari diriku. Adiksi yang tak bisa dilepaskan dengan metode manapun.

Aku telah terobsesi dengan keberadaanmu.

.

.

_Tanpa sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu._

.

.

Seandainya hidup adalah ilusi.

Aku bisa menghilangkan eksistensimu dari ruang-ruang penuh gemuruh dari kepalaku. Aku bisa membuangmu jauh-jauh dari pikiranku. Aku bisa melemparmu ke ujung dunia dari dalam otakku. Aku bisa pergi jauh, jauh dari pandanganmu, jauh dari suara teriakanmu, jauh dari tingkah laku abnormalmu.

Dan sayangnya hidup ini bukanlah ilusi.

Kau membuat sebuah sarang laba-laba yang amat besar dan transparan. Lalu kau menyiapkan umpan yang sangat menggiurkan di tengahnya. Lalu kau menambahkan ramuan terlarang yang membuat candu di dalam umpannya. Dan membuatnya menjadi sangat harum.

Dan aku menelan umpanmu secara terang-terangan dan begitu saja terjebak dalam belitan sarangmu.

Bodohnya aku malah pasrah dan menikmati semua jebakan itu. Sementara kau terus memangsaku dengan liar. Dan aku malah semakin terlena dengan keberadaanmu dan menikmatinya.

Semakin berusaha untuk menghindar, semakin candu itu melandaku. Semakin obsesi itu menerjang otakku. Dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Lalu sampai ke hatiku. Dan tidak bisa keluar dari sana.

.

.

Kau, adalah sebuah adiksi.

.

THE END

.

Word Count: 800. (lagi suka bikin yang ngepas dan digenep-genepin, hehehe :D)

Music in the mood: Beethoven Sonata No. 31 1st movement: Moderato Cantabile / Molto espressivo, Mozart Sonata for 2 Pianos In D – K.228 1st Movement.

Hello semua! Sebenernya aku udah teradiksi sama Nodame Cantabile, shoujo manga yang SUPER buatan Ninomiya-sensei dari SMP (dan sekarang aku udah mahasiswa tingkat 1), tapi baru kesampaian bikin fanficnya sekarang.

Gimana? Apakah abal? Menye menye? Karakternya OOC berat? (tapi FYI, kadang Chiaki emang suka membatin dengan kata-kata gombal) Kelewat lebay? Saking lebaynya sampai berasa baca komik Topeng Kaca? Yohoho, just review, ok?

Secara pribadi aku cukup puas dengan fanfic ini. Dari sudut pandang penggemar lho tapi. Aku merasa bisa mengeluarkan segala interpretasiku tentang pairing ini yang berjalan dari volume 1-9 atau anime season 1. (walaupun sebenernya kurang wah karena kenangan mereka di season 1 udah samar-samar).

Aku punya rencana bikin fanfic lain yang semacam sekuel dari fanfic ini. Interpretasi ChiakiNodame pas mereka udah di Paris, sampai manga-nya tamat, hehehe. Doakan saja, andaikata panjenengan sedoyo masih mau membaca karyaku. Shishishi.

Thanks for reading this fic, mind to leave your comment? Just review!

Sincerely,

Mitoia.  
>(Future comic artist, fashion illustrator and designer) plak


End file.
